bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Have a Cow!
Have a Cow! is the 15th episode of Bubble Guppies, Season 1. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Nonny *Oona *Mr. Grouper *Farmer Joe *Butterscotch *Pudding *Robot Rabbit A Cow named Buterscotch gives birth to a baby calf named Pudding *The Farmers Song - Pop Song *Milk the Cow - Dance Song *Cheese And Tractors - Lunch Joke Molly introduces herself, then goes on to try to say "It's time for Bubble Guppies", but she hears someone nearby snoring and goes to check it out. There she finds Gil, passed out by a fence and she tells him to wake up, since it's time, but his snoring interupts her. In order to wake him up she brings over a rooster, which then surprises Gil and awakens him. So he says It's time for Bubble Guppies! Molly is on her way to school but she stops upon hearing a nearby cow, who keeps popping out from bush behin d her. Molly then Moo's, upon realizing it's a cow and Butterscotch pops out! A farmer comes over and tells her that she should be resting in the barn, since she is going to have a baby soon. Molly is very excited, and Butterscotch confirms it. She asks about the name, but when the Farmer tells her he didn't think of a name, he asks Molly for an idea and she suggets "Puddin' " before he goes and she resumes going to class. Inside, Molly begins to moo, then she tells Mr. Grouper about what she had recently seen: a cow! She explains how she met Butterscotch and she is going to have a baby soon. It's then they all discuss baby animals and Mr. Grouper is asked about other animals on the farm. So he talks about Cows, Pigs, chickens, Horses, Sheep, and Roosters! Then Mr. Grouper sings: The Farmers Song Oona mentions that she can't find her pig and heads to the Animal Caller to see if she can help her find it. Deema then picks up a phone, then tries to call Oona's pig. But she tries to speak like a chicken and Oona's piggy then hangs up! Deema tries again, this time, with the viewer's help, oinking and soon the little piggy returns. Oona is very happy and she leaves with Piggy. Nonny then comes by, missing his horse. Deema calls, only to speak with it using Moo's. It hangs up again and she realizes she has to "neigh" in order to speak to a horse and she tries again. Molly is very excited to see Butterscotch and the other animals. It's then Gil comes over while pretending to be a rooster, he doesn't notice the many chickens following behind him and he proceeds to act like a rooster. The chickens fall in love with him and proceed to chase him around! Goby then brings his cute piggie, Oona over and everyone goes to class to play. Deema is pretending to be a cow and Molly asks him to pretending to be a cow too and Oona pretends to be a baby calf that Molly names Puddin'. When Oona mentions she is hungry, they talk about the different foods once could get from a farm. Such as milk from cows, eggs from chickens, and vegetables like carrots and corn. This inspires Deema to sing, "Milk the Cow". Outside, Oona tells the story of two farmers, Gil and Goby who were plucking their recently grown carrots. Goby tells Gil to keep an eye on the carrots, warning him to make sure that a bunny doesn't come to steal them. Suddenly he spots a bunny, who steals the carrot! One more remains, but Gil is hurried as only one carrot remains. He then admits what happened as Goby returns and to take more precaution they build a bunny barricade in hopes of protecting the carrot. ...This proves useless though when they notice the ground shaking and see a giant robot rabbit! It's being controlled by the bunny! It then easily takes off the barricade and tries to grab the carrot. But Goby forces Gil to grab it and they go to hide in the farm. Realizing what they must do, they decide to build a giant robot carrot and when the robotic rabbit pulls up the farm and shakes it, the robot carrot falls apart! So Gil and Goby quickly reassemble the pieces. Upon seeing the carrot soon after, the bunny is instantly smitten and they shoot the carrot into the distance, to which the robot rabbit chases! With the carrot still safe, Goby pulls the carrot into three hunks and gives a piece to Gil and Oona, then one for himself as she concludes the story. Molly talks about how exciting being a farmer must be when she sees Gil hiding from the chickens. She then asks if he wishes to hear a joke, then tells him and pretends that she can't hear him say "Cockle-doodle-hoo!" which he then shouts, unfortunately causing the chickens to return! Inside the farm the bubble guppies impatiently await the birth of the baby. When farmer Joe tries to announce Butterscotch she does not come out and they try to determine where she may be. Suddenly, Molly hears a mooing sound and they rush backstage to see that the baby has already been born! They then reveal the name to be Puddin' as the episode comes to an end... Molly and Gil discuss how cute the baby calf was and suddenly Gil imitates a cow and once again a rooster. Which winds up with him covered in both white feathers and small kisses! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes who have Molly as a main character Category:Season 1 Episodes